Les mains dans les poches
by coucinet
Summary: Sirius, à nouveau enfermé, regrette ses erreurs et attend qu'il arrive les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche dans cet hôpital psychiatrique, ne pensant qu'à une seule personne Harry... à qui il a fait tant de mal... Songfic Slash One-shot


Ceci est une song-fic inspirée de la chanson _**Les mains dans les poches **_de **Daisybox**.

Elle m'a tout de suite plu cette chanson quand je l'ai entendu la première fois. A écouter.

C'est un slash et un one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Les mains dans les poches**_

**Daisybox**

**

* * *

  
**

Voilà trois ans que je suis ici. Dans cette salle d'un blanc aveuglant, sans fenêtre, ni ouverture… Juste une grande vitre d'où je devine que l'on m'observe de l'autre côté, sans que moi je ne puisse voir quoique ce soit.

Tout ça parce qu'

**Ils ont dis que j'étais sale,  
Que ma tête était malade  
Mais à part moi qu'on emballe  
Il n'y a plus rien d'anormal**

Tu me manques. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je ne pense qu'à toi. Mais ici, ce n'est pas comme à Azkaban. Penser à toi ne me soulage pas. Avant je pensais à toi dans le désir de te voir, de te rencontrer. Maintenant, je pense à toi, à nos courts moments ensemble, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je n'ai pas voulu te brusquer, je pensais que tous les deux nous pensions la même chose mais je me trompais. Je t'ai fait du mal, je n'aurais pas du.

Pardon James ! J'aurais décidément tout raté. Mais je l'aime tellement. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça s'il m'avait repoussé. Jamais, James, je te le jure ! Mais je me suis fourvoyé. J'ai vu dans ses yeux des choses… des choses que moi seul voyais. J'ai vu ce que je voulais y voir. Et maintenant, je suis ici. Ce n'est même pas assez pour ce que je lui ai fait subir. Comment ai-je pu ? Comment ai-je pu lui faire une telle chose ? Dans cette guerre où il perdait déjà toute sa jeunesse... Je lui ai pris la dernière once d'enfance qu'il lui restait.

**Encore vide et toujours plat.  
Sans les rides et déjà las,**

Mon visage se reflète sur la grande vitre, lorsque la porte, presque invisible dans la continuité du mur, s'ouvre.

**Et les mains dans les poches  
L'air de rien qui s'approche.  
Qu'on m'attache, plus fort !  
Mais tout va bien, je suis moche.  
Les deux mains dans les poches.  
Qu'on m'attache, encore !**

Comme toujours, je demande de tes nouvelles. Et comme toujours personne ne me répond. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais bien qu'on ne me répondra pas pourtant je demande…

**Je sais bien que ça brûle  
Je sais bien que ça fait mal  
Je sais que c'est ridicule  
Après tout, ça m'est égal.**

J'ai juste le temps de lire la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier que l'on m'apporte une fois par semaine avant de succomber au puissant somnifère que l'on vient de m'injecter.

_« Le Survivant devenu le Sauveur !!!_

_Harry Potter réduit Voldemort à néant pour toujours »_

**Encore vide et toujours plat  
Sans les rides et déjà las**

Mon visage change d'expression pour la première fois depuis trois ans. D'un bond, je récupère le journal tombé par terre en espérant ne pas avoir rêvé. Non je n'ai pas rêvé ! Il a réussi !!! Je ne l'aurais pas totalement détruit alors… Il a réussi malgré les choses horribles que j'ai pu lui faire. C'est normal, il est tellement fort. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Je me sens mieux, c'est tout un poids qui s'enlève de mes épaules. Je suis si heureux pour lui. Il est débarrassé de tout cela maintenant. Il n'a plus qu'à oublier et se refaire une vie, loin de tous ces morts, de toute cette tuerie,… loin de moi.

Mes larmes coulent et je me souviens. Cette nuit avait été magnifique. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, qu'ils nous voient… et qu'ils t'arrachent à moi. Seul dans les draps, maintenant froids, je les écoutais m'invectiver, me maudire d'être une telle erreur de la nature et d'avoir souillé un être si pur que toi. Pardon je ne voulais pas, je croyais vraiment que tu le voulais aussi. Je n'aurais jamais osé sinon. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit non ? Un seul et j'aurais arrêté. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. Je t'en supplie.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir…. Est-ce déjà l'heure ?

Je suis enfermé depuis si longtemps que j'en perds la notion du temps. Peu importe, cela m'évite d'attendre pour leur demander des nouvelles de toi. Peut-être que, trop euphoriques par la fin de l'ère de Voldemort, ils me répondront…

**Et les mains dans les poches,  
L'air de rien qui s'approche.  
Qu'on m'attache, plus fort !  
Mais tout va bien, je suis moche.  
Les deux mains dans les poches.  
Qu'on m'attache, encore !**

Il s'approchera dans…

**4, 3, 2, 1....stop…**

Que fait-il ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas m'attacher ? Il ne supporte pas de rester trop longtemps en ma présence habituellement. Je me retourne lentement…

Est-ce que je rêve ?

Ce rêve n'est pas drôle. Je vais m'effondrer lorsque je me réveillerais… Pourquoi est-ce que je fais un rêve aussi dur, aussi impossible… ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rêver de lui. C'est le salir, je n'ai pas le droit d'imaginer une telle chose.

Arrête de me regarder. Tu n'es pas là. Arrête !

Je veux retrouver ma piqûre. Quand m'apporte t-il ma piqûre ?

**Et les mains dans les poches  
L'air de rien qui s'approche  
Qu'on m'attache plus fort  
Mais tout va bien, je suis moche  
Les deux mains dans les poches  
Qu'on m'attache encore**

« Sirius ? »

Non. Il… Il n'est pas là. N'avance pas. Il n'est pas là. C'est un rêve. Je deviens fou.

« Sirius ?... Je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir… C'est à cause de moi si tu es ici… »

A cause de lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, je lui ai fais du mal, je l'ai forcé. Tellement perdu dans mon délire, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… Ils l'ont dit, ils me l'ont sans arrêt répéter. C'est ma faute, pas la tienne.

Ca y est, je recommence ! Mais en pire, cette fois. Je ne fais pas que voir que ce que je désire, je le crée. Il n'est pas là. Va t'en maintenant, va t'en. Ne me laisse pas croire à de telles bêtises. Va t'en !

Non, ne t'en va pas. Tu pleures ? Non, ne pleure pas. Je t'aime. Ne pleure pas à cause de moi… Même dans mon rêve, ne pleure pas à cause de moi…

« Sirius, je… »

Non, ne t'approche pas. Ne me… touche pas... Comment… ?

Est-ce… la réalité ? Non ! Bien sûr que non… Pourtant…

« Harry ? »

Ses yeux. Si beaux.

« Oui ? »

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Suis-je si fou ?

« Sirius »

Non, je ne ferais rien cette fois... Cet amour que je lis dans ses yeux est factice. Je ne ferais rien… même s'il… m'embrasse ?

« Sirius…

Je t'aime »

**

* * *

  
**

_**F I N**_

* * *


End file.
